Iantha the Platypus
Iantha Gweeni (Eye-an-thuh) is an inventor and sometimes mad scientist who used to be a human girl. She apparently "made a mistake" and got turned into a platypus, and a talking platypus at that. Biography Iantha's past is very uncertain. Not much is known except that she created her first invention, a liquid that turns rabbits into cows, at age ten while she was human. At thirteen she was transformed into a platypus and abandoned by her family. She immediatly went to live at the Flynn-Fletcher house. Most of her backstory is revealed in the fic Abandoned. Physical Appearance Iantha looks a lot like Perry, only violet-blue with an orange-red tail, bill and feet. She often wears a lab coat similiar to Heinz Doofenshmirtz, making other people think she is an evil scientist. Instead of walking on all fours like a normal platypus (if you could call platypuses normal), she walks on her hind legs like a human. It is unknown what Iantha looks like as a human. This may or may not be announced in the future. Personality Iantha tends to focus more on her work than other people. When other people talk to her she most of the time blacks out, thinking about her latest project. She also has a weak sense of hearing, so she often hears things wrong. Once, when Isabella asked why she was wearing a lab coat, Iantha replied with, "Pancakes, of course.", not fully hearing the question. She can also be extremely silly, either trying to help somebody with an invention and seriously failing, not paying attention and answering questions with random words, or commentating on "the goofy work of man". Candace once said that the world should be thankful that Iantha was a platypus and not a human being. "Because if she was human, the world wouldn't survive." Everyone agreed. But once every so often, Iantha would be reminded of her abusive parents and how they don't even treat her as a human member of the family. Whenever she comes in contact with her parents of sister, she says as little as possible and even hides. Relationships Phineas Flynn Iantha describes Phineas as a brother to her. She loves all his inventions and helps him once in a while, though they have different reasons for building. Iantha builds to help people, though she rarely succeeds, and Phineas builds for fun. Ferb Fletcher Iantha doesn't understand Ferb at all. She often asks him, "Why don't you talk?" and when he does, she says, "Holy bananas! Since when does Ferb talk?" Candace Flynn Finds her absolutely hilarious. Once she turned one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions invisible right as Candace was entering the yard with Linda just to annoy her. Candace finds Iantha extremely annoying. Perry the Platypus Iantha confronts Perry every so often and asks him why he doesn't do much. She has no idea he is a secret agent, and if she did, the secret would be out in approximately 2.5 seconds. Perry and Iantha will probably not ''have a romantic relationship, because her creator supports Perry with Patty the Platypus. Still, romance 'may '''bud between Perry and Iantha, ''depending on what her creator thinks in the future. Trixie, Bob and Hilda Gweeni Trixie's parents are disgusted with everything Iantha does and says, and abandoned her. Iantha claims she was actually pleased with this and sleeps at the Flynn-Fletcher house. Trixie, like Candace, thinks Iantha is gross and hates to be anywere near her. Trixie can't even accept the fact that her sister is a platypus, and treats Iantha the same way she does Perry, even asking Phineas if Iantha is housetrained. Perseus Flynn Ever since she met him as a human, Perseus was like a second father to Iantha. Because they were both human and transformed into platypii, they have a great relationship. Martin the Platypus Iantha has a major crush on him, but he ignores her. Appearances Iantha has appeared in the following fanfics: Abandoned In this fic, Iantha's past is described. It has been reported as quite the tearjerker. Once Apon a Hallow's Eve On Halloween night, Iantha follows Phineas, Ferb and the gang to Russel's haunted house in That's the Spirit. Right or Wrong Action This fic, written by Lala, Iantha meets Perseus Flynn as Perry the Platypus. Her creator is planning on writing several stories about Iantha. Iantha's antics include but are not limited to: *Finding out about the OWCA and possibly joining *Being turned back into a human but changing back into a platypus *Accidentally helping Doofenshmirtz take over the Tri-State area *Saving the Tri-State Area *Saving Christmas Quotes Userbox Add this to your page if you support Iantha! Gallery Platypus2.png|Iantha testing an invention Platypus.png|Original artwork for Iantha Iantha3.png Iantha4.png|Iantha just doesn't understand Perry. Iantha6.png|What Iantha may look like as a human File:Perseus_and_Iantha.png|thumb|Human Iantha with Perseus (thanks so much, Lala! IanthaPlatypus.png|Iantha as a My Little Pony 101111200452.jpg|Iantha by Ferbluver (thanks!!) Iantha maddy.JPG|Iantha by Maddyfae (thanks!) IanthaReflect.png More coming soon! Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Platypus Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production Category:Lotta's characters Category:Teens Category:Animals Category:Iantha the Platypus Category:Crazy People Category:Pets